Not So Perfect
by Sambart
Summary: A new member has joined the Skins group. But is she as perfect as people think she is? OC/JJ. OC/Naomi. A tad of lemon. Chapter 3 is up
1. Part I

Not So Perfect.

"_Come on, it'll be fun!" cried Pandora as she tried to persuade me to go to this camping weekend._

"_I'm not so sure. I ain't like the reast of you. They'll think I'm weird," I answered uncomfortably._

"_If you're with me it won't matter...what do you say?" she asked. She gave me the puppy do look. I hated it when she did that._

"_O...alright," I eventually answered._

"_Great, see you tonight!," she exclaimed as she began to skip down the corridor._

_I had moved to Roundview College last month. It was weird changing colleges. I was different to the rest of the students in Roundview. Most of them cared about what they looked like. Always checking themselves out in the mirror. Like that red hair girl who's dating that tall, tinted skinned boy in my year. I was a girl that didn't care much for fashion or what I looked like. I'd usually just wear jeans, top and the odd hoodie. The only thing I really cared about was my grades, my family and my Vans and Converse. How I loved those shoes._

_But anyway, I had moved to Roundview and I had bumped into Panda the first day there. She seemed nice and wanted to show me around. She'd sit with me at dinner. But when she did a girl with dark brown hair would look over and give me the evils. Panda would just smile at her. 'She must know Pan' I'd say to myself. We got along, me and Pan. We were childish in our fun ways, but most nights I wouldn't see her, just in school._

_So, going back to today. She has invited me to a camping trip this weekend with her friends. I didn't want to go. They wouldn't accept me. But she managed to persuade me. Yes...I am easily persuaded..._

_Friday soon came about and I was soon stood outside her house talking to her mother._

"_You must be Pan's new friend," she said cheerfully. I nodded and smiled, "you don't drink, smoke or sleep around do you?" her answer startled me. Was I being accused of something?_

"_N-no of course not. I'm a virgin...on all three of them," I answered quickly and twitching my head slightly. Her mouth turned to a grin "well then, I best get Panda to hurry up...Panda!!"_

_Pandora stumbled down the stairs. Her hair in crimped ponytails that flapped at either side of her head, "ready?" she asked. I nodded, clutching my small bag pack that was on my shoulder. We walked down the street and waved goodbye to her mother. The night began..._

_When I met her friends, I recognised them all. I remember when I first noticed them in school . Most of them didn't even want to acknowledge me but the girl [I mentioned before] looked at me, as if she was trying to work me out and how I ticked. Another one, a guy, also noticed me. He seemed the leader of the guys, or liked to think it. His friend, who born curly locks looked at me too. All three of them seemed like they were trying to find out who I was by just looking at me. As if they were physic._

_But there I stood, in front of all 7 of them. The girl from before was the first to make a move. She stood right up to me._

"_I'm Effy," she said._

"_H...hi," I answered nervously. She introduced the rest of them; Freddie, Cook, JJ, Emily, Katie and Naomi. Then we set off in her silver car, towards the woods._

_It was 8 before we eventually got to the woods and even then it took half an hour to get all the tents up and the fire lit. Then [and I will quote cook] "the party can get started". The throw spliffs around like there was no tomorrow. I tried abit. It's gas shot to the back of the throat and straggled me. I couldn't take it. I managed to get half a bottle of vodka down me though, I could stand it. I only did it so they didn't think I was weird. When it all started to get rowdy [meaning Cook was getting loud], I slipped off further into the woods. I had seen JJ and Naomi slip off earlier. But no together mind you._

_Barefooted, I watched my step [or at least as well as I could] in pitch blackness. The snapping of twigs under my feet after every step I take. I movement was made in some bushes nearby. 'Just the wind,' I thought. But it happened again._

"_Who's there," I said quietly, but I had to speak up, "who's there?"_

_I step towards the bushes that were moving. I peered over it. My breath becoming deeper. Blonde poked out of it._

"_What the f-" The figure popped up. It was JJ, "I'm sorry!"_

_I jumped back in shock, "no no no it's alright. You just startled me that's all."_

"_Startled? That's a posh word," He said quickly. I laughed slightly, "I come from a place people would call 'stuck up'. Hence where I get my words from."_

_He giggled, "...hence"_

_We laughed loudly. I fell down from the loss of balance and dragged JJ down with me. He landed on top of me. I didn't notice for a while for I was rolling in laughter. We slowed down our laughing and it soon came to a complete stop. He looked down at me and I stroked his hair._

"_You're pretty cute," I said. Must have been the alcohol talking as I had no control over it. I clung to his shirt and pulled him in. Pressing hard against his lips, his hands swirled to find the ground. A moment of silence hit the air again. Then another giggle from me._

"_O gosh...I am sooo sorry. It must be the drink..Even tho I didn't have alot," I answered in a posh voice._

"_O well..I liked it," he replied. I bit my lip and grinned. My hands moved down his chest and over his brown leather belt._

"_Are you two alright?" a voice came from near by. We sat up quickly. It was Naomi. She grinned in the fact she had seen us like this._

"_And all this time I thought you were too frigid to believe,"_

"_O fudge off, it's the –"_

"_-Drink? You've hardly had any. It's called being normal," she replied angrily._

"_I guess I better leave you two to argue," said JJ quietly. He brushed the dirt off his jeans and walked away._

"_...Aww, not going after him?" asked Naomi smirking._

"_Depends...do you want me to?" I asked slowly walking towards her._

"_t won't work,"_

"_What won't?"_

"_You...trying to flirt your way onto me. You've just been all over JJ...You're worse than people think,"_

"_And what do people think of me?"_

"_They see you as a posh, stuck up, straight A student. No bad bone is in you. Looks like they were all wrong,"_

_  
"Looks like they were. There are many things people don't know about me."_

"_Well that's obvious..." A pause of silence..."What do you want to know?" I asked._

"_Hmm...tough choice...are you a virgin?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Every drank before?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Drugs?"_

"_Nope."_

"_See goodie two shoes –"_

"_Not when it comes to relationships..."_

"_...what? I just asked if you were a virgin –"_

"_Yeh but it doesn't mean I'm not a bitch when it comes to them..."_

_I leaned in close to her and kissed the corner of her pink lips, "anything else?" I asked her quietly._


	2. Part II

Not So Perfect. Part II.

_I stumbled my way back to the camp, leaving Naomi standing still, and quiet, on her own. I threw myself into my tent and lead on my back, staring at the ceiling of the tent._

_I could hear Cook yelling at the top of his voice 'come on England!' it isn't the football match you know Cook?_

_Katie was giggling with her sister and Freddie was trying to join in from what I could hear...No sound of Effy as far as I knew, but then again she is the quiet sort. I could hear no JJ either, he must be appreciating Cook._

_I was wrong though. JJ wasn't with Cook. He was sat outside my tent, around the back of it. His quiet voice made me jump._

"_I know you're there...can I come in? I'm tired too," he said. I crawled towards the door of the tent and unzipped it quietly and then went back to my place, "not wanting to be with Cook then?" I asked. "No...Not right now anyway," he replied, "...n-not that I'm using you though."_

"_Well I guess its okay f you come in then," I answered. His body brushed again the grass as he crawled around and into the tent. I lay back down and grabbed my iPod. He sat next to be, curled up in a ball. He always seems to do that._

_I turned my iPod on and handed an ear phone to him. He hesitated for a moment before taking it._

_**So hear me, if you're out there.**_

"_What's this song called?"_

_**Take these words and try to understand...**_

"_Between the Minds."_

_**...that I want you, and need you...**_

"_By who?_

_**...to take the hand of a quiet man...**_

"_Jack Savoretti"_

_He nodded as if he knew who he was. Obviously he didn't. Hardly anyone had heard of Jack S._

"_I have to say...these lyrics remind me of you," I turned to face him and smiled. He replied with a fragment of a smile. He shuffled and led down next to me, "how so?" he asked._

"_Well it's on about a quiet man...You're quiet and...nah it's just the quiet part that fits you," I whispered._

"_Hmm you're quite right there...but it's on about wanting and needing this man. That is not true, because first you would have to properly know me and secondly you'd have to like me."_

"_Atleast I've got one of the two things ticked off the checklist," I replied grinning at him._

"_Which one is that?"_

"_That's something you'll have to work out," and with that, I sat on top of him and ran my finger down his lips, neck and chest being leaning forward for a kiss, his hands locked onto my thighs._


	3. Part III

Not So Perfect. Part III.

_The sun rose slowly above the trees and hit the door of the tent, where JJ and I lay naked under a light duvet. I had been starring at the ceiling of the tent for over an hour now, going over the events that had happened not even 9 hours ago. It was JJ, then Naomi, then JJ again. I was falling in my past habits, all over again. I had a choice; I had a decision to make. Or should I just leave it and let time decide on the choice I have been given?_

_The body next to me stirred and turned to force me._

"_Oh, morning," he said awkwardly._

"_Hi," I answered. He pulled a puzzled look, "I think I am led on something," he sat up right and moved his hands behind him. He pulled out a black wire and a slim back rectangle._

"_Your iPod," he pulled his arm in front of me. I took the iPod from his hand and wrapped the wire around the gadget, before placing it on the opposite side of where it came from. We looked at each other and let out a small laugh. Then it grew silent again, nothing to say._

"_When time is everyone heading back?" I eventually asked._

"_Erm…no idea," he answered quietly. He looked away. I smiled in his presence. I scared myself. How could I be happy? He was a one night stand…nothing more._

"_Wanna get everything packed away?" I offered. He turned his head back to face me._

"_Yeah, okay," he smiled._

_By the time we had packed up, the sun was in full view and the others were just getting out of their tents. Naomi appeared from the far tent…along with Emily. I looked at her straight in the eye. She looked back for a moment but carried on concentrating on Emily. Effy and Freddie appeared from a corner of the forest._

"_And where have you been?" asked Naomi with a big grin. Effy gave her a little smile but Freddie did not appear to have any emotions in him. He was hastily looking around and ran towards Emily._

"_Where's Katie?" I read his lips. Emily shrugged and she [along with Freddie] looked concerned. No one had seen Katie since the night before, but with us all wanting to get back home, Effy drove off leaving Naomi, Emily and Freddie looking for her._

_I was relieved to get home. I was able to get away, to think alone. I jumped onto my bed face first and dug my head into my pillow. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and my door creaked open._

"_Good night?" said a voice. I turned to look at my door. Mother was standing there, with her gossip face on._

"_Yeah it was great," I just had to get her out of my room._

"_Anything interesting happen?" she asked eagerly._

"_No mother, nothing interesting. It was just a bunch of friends, sitting around a fire, eating food and sleeping in the big bad woods," I replied._

"_Okie dookie," she replied and disappeared. I let out a big sign and once again, dug into my pillow._

_How was I going to get out of this mess?_


End file.
